1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holders, and more particularly, to a holder for digital products to be combined thereon for stably holding at appropriate positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of technology, 3C digital products are designed with slim, short, and small structures for meeting user's expectations and demands. Popular digital products are rich in variety, including digital cameras, smart phones, and tablet computers.
Digital cameras, with different functions, can generally be categorized into digital single lens reflex cameras, digital SLR-like cameras, digital electronic viewfinder interchangeable lens cameras, and general digital cameras. There are differences among not only their functions, but also their volumes and applicable assemblies. For photographing ideal pictures of scenes, character, photographers themselves, or groups of people, tripods are often used for positioning digital cameras and preventing the cameras from shaking or swaying during pictures shooting. However, traditional tripods have comparatively large volume, thus inconvenient for storage or being carried. Also, tripods can only stand on floors or planes without any fixing means, thereby easily toppled by external force, thus failing to meet user's demands for photographing.